Levi Bachie Sob Conversation
PM Rebecca Lynn: how old is he now? PM Seth Sharpe: 19 PM Rebecca Lynn: and are they all demigods? PM Seth Sharpe: noooo PM Seth Sharpe: just Him Sam, and Susan PM Seth Sharpe: Susan is their half sister, child of ares, if they are children of ares, and wht ever they are, she is PM Seth Sharpe: So if they end up children of Thanatos PM Seth Sharpe: so is she PM Seth Sharpe: that was just an example probably not thanatos :P PM Rebecca Lynn: yea being they could just travel down into the underworld to escape or shadow travel PM Rebecca Lynn: but you also have no monster attacks PM Seth Sharpe: Thats a WIP PM Seth Sharpe: I only have the Hunt parts :P PM Seth Sharpe: im getting to that PM Seth Sharpe: ideas not complete, im trying to wait for an ares char contest PM Rebecca Lynn: I'm also not entirely clear how an operation that size hasn't been found out, as well as why they happened to take the two brothers PM Seth Sharpe: Im planning this all out >.< im trying to get it all together. PM Rebecca Lynn: or why she'd put her own daughter in PM Seth Sharpe: Well first The Director is messed p in the head...Shes a psychopath. Doesnt care for her daughter at all PM Seth Sharpe: She is just a nightmare from the man she loved (Ares) PM Rebecca Lynn: also, considering demigods are much stronger than mortals, and there's two brothers, and a power is beinng naturally adept at all fighting styles, I find it hard to believe they wouldn't be able to fend off a few mortals to keep from getting taken in the first place PM Rebecca Lynn: *a power of ares PM Seth Sharpe: True but they tried to fight though. But the men beat them...maybe i could make them some kind of demigods too? Maybe PM Rebecca Lynn: I feel like it might be more rationale if you tweaked it to be less mortal stuff and more demigod/god stuff, I'm thinking wait hang on I need to check a fact PM Seth Sharpe: Okay...that might be a better idea...To have demigods fight...hmmm.... PM Rebecca Lynn: ok I'm thinking you should pull in Enyo for this PM Seth Sharpe: Really??? PM Rebecca Lynn: well if they are children of Are PM Rebecca Lynn: *ares PM Rebecca Lynn: she's his female counter part PM Rebecca Lynn: what if the director was a demigod, child of, idk pick someone so she knows about the gods PM Rebecca Lynn: she sleeps with ares PM Rebecca Lynn: has a kid PM Rebecca Lynn: feels scorned PM Rebecca Lynn: goes crazy PM Rebecca Lynn: prays to enyo PM Rebecca Lynn: enyo blesses her, and makes some kind of deal PM Rebecca Lynn: enyo would love seeing demigods fighting it out PM Seth Sharpe: O.O you are a freaking genius PM Rebecca Lynn: (bow) >.< PM Seth Sharpe: I love this idea SOOOO much better PM Rebecca Lynn: then maybe have the reason he gets to camp after the second one being that ares sent people on a quest PM Rebecca Lynn: and they get there at the end PM Rebecca Lynn: after he's already had to fight PM Rebecca Lynn: hell if you wanted to let others in on it PM Rebecca Lynn: you could even have them get their sooner PM Rebecca Lynn: like when there's 2 or 3 left PM Rebecca Lynn: and the questers resue them, but the three always wonder who would have won and maybe hold grudges PM Rebecca Lynn: *there PM Seth Sharpe: O.O love it!!! :) Would you want to be one of the other 2? PM Rebecca Lynn: sure why not xD PM Seth Sharpe: :) just gotta find another... Also how would they collect the demigods? PM Seth Sharpe: from camp? PM Seth Sharpe: 2 from every cabin ;) jk PM Rebecca Lynn: they probably hit demigods up when they are home PM Seth Sharpe: Yes good idea PM Rebecca Lynn: I'd have them aim for either seasonal demigods or questers PM Rebecca Lynn: you could even have a rogue satyr resonsible for helping PM Rebecca Lynn: *responsible PM Seth Sharpe: O.O omg you are amazing i would never have thought about thios PM Seth Sharpe: *this PM Seth Sharpe: Okay im gonna go edit some of this stuff :) PM Rebecca Lynn: ooooo and maybe after the first one, ares triest to convince the other gods that something's going on PM Rebecca Lynn: but they think he's full of it PM Seth Sharpe: Yes that too :D PM Rebecca Lynn: but then when it happens again it seems hinkier PM Seth Sharpe: Hinkier? PM Rebecca Lynn: 'Something as yet undefinable is wrong, out of place; not quite right.' PM Seth Sharpe: Ahhhh.... YES so should i have a link to the more lenghty version of the hunt or just make it part of the history PM Rebecca Lynn: well you wrote a lot, I wouldn't scrap it, but keep it seperate PM Seth Sharpe: Okay :) PM Rebecca Lynn: cuz I mean the fight bits aren't wrong, it's jut the in between bits and adding that they are all demigods PM Rebecca Lynn: and being enyo blesses it, she probably uses her goddessy powers to put up a monster free zone around where they fight PM Rebecca Lynn: which also adds to them not escaping PM Rebecca Lynn: becaue it's surrounded by monsters that smell demigods PM Seth Sharpe: So no eletric fence? PM Rebecca Lynn: oh srure, that's fine, jut add monsters surrounding it and enyo making it so that they can't use their demigod powers PM Rebecca Lynn: like that the whole area dampens their special demigod powers as well as keeping monsters to the boundaries only PM Rebecca Lynn: so no flying, shadow travelling, etc PM Seth Sharpe: Okay :) so how do i do the backstory on it??? Do i make it tin the part where they explain that part PM Seth Sharpe: Not that part PM Seth Sharpe: *the hunt PM Rebecca Lynn: 1/2 and 1/2, put some basic stuff where you explain the rules PM Rebecca Lynn: add the monster bit, the fact that inside the area they can't use their powers,, maybe even have some try PM Rebecca Lynn: then add the rest of the details at the end when the questers find them and rescue them PM Rebecca Lynn: they explain to the 3 left alive what's happened, etc etc etc PM Rebecca Lynn: as far as the enyo bits PM Seth Sharpe: My plan was to have Him win again, and when he meets with the director again, he gets of the chains, and he kills her and escapes out of the guards and while they are looking, he goes through some records and finds the whole story and stuff PM Seth Sharpe: That was the original PM Rebecca Lynn: I'd say the questers get there, find 3 left alive, pray to ares that they found them, he shows up, which makes enyo show up, she's furious with the director for failing and idk my train derailed PM Rebecca Lynn: >.< PM Seth Sharpe: Haha >.< good enough. So Then Enyo kills the director and there is no more Hunts :) PM Rebecca Lynn: yep PM Seth Sharpe: Okay ill go revise :) PM Seth Sharpe: So Sam and Levi get captured when they are at home from camp? PM Rebecca Lynn: yeppers